1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic component conveying apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electronic component conveying apparatus for conveying electronic components, such as capacitors, measuring the characteristics thereof, and sorting the electronic components into acceptable products and defective products and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known configuration of an electronic component conveying apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Translation of International Patent Application Publication No. 2000-501174. The electronic component conveying apparatus includes a plate-shaped conveying member having a plurality of through holes, a guide member arranged to guide electronic components to the through holes, a driving mechanism arranged to rotate the conveying member, a suction mechanism arranged to apply a negative pressure to the through holes and suck the electronic components into the through holes, a measuring terminal provided near the conveying member, a discharging mechanism provided near the conveying member, and a compressed air blowing mechanism provided near an outlet of the guide member and having an exhaust nozzle arranged to blow compressed air to an upper surface of the conveying member. The electronic components may become adhered to the surface of the conveying member with electrostatic action. The compressed air blowing mechanism is used to release the electronic components from the conveying member.
It is desirable that the conveying member is stopped after all electronic components have been discharged from the through holes of the conveying member when the operation of the electronic component conveying apparatus is to be stopped. However, electronic components remain in the through holes of the conveying member because the electronic components have already been sucked into the through holes when the operation of the electronic component conveying apparatus is to be stopped. A remaining electronic component becomes an obstacle when the measuring terminal is cleaned for maintenance, an electronic component located below the measuring terminal becomes scratched, or the capacitance value of a capacitor varies due to a piezoelectric effect. Also, if the electronic components are left as they are for an extended period of time, the characteristics thereof may be modified, and consequently, the electronic components may become defective products.